Les Arcanes de la sagesse et de la guerre
by KuruttaYume
Summary: La terre est devenue la proie de la folie, mais les protecteurs ne sont plus. Qui croit encore aux Dieux de l'Olympe ou à la moindre divinité ? Personne. Cependant l'humanité cherche désespérément un moyen d'y échapper. Ils tentent de rappeler à eux les divinités oubliées. En réponse, des arcanes naissent. Ce seront eux, les nouveaux protecteurs...


Bon... voilà ma première fanfic longue, j'espère que ça ne sera pas n'importe quoi...

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi. D'ailleurs si ceux-ci vous semble OOC, ce serait bénéfique de me le dire. J'ai abandonné des tas et des tas d'histoire de peur qu'ils le soient.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**ARC DE L'ÉVEIL, CHAPITRE 01 **

**LE DÉBUT DE TOUTE CHOSE**

_« Mes chevaliers, soyez prêt pour la bataille qui va suivre... »_

_« Mes arcanes, soyez prêt pour la bataille qui va suivre... »_

_« Pour l'humanité... » _

_« Pour le futur... »_

_#_

Dans un banal café du coin, deux jeunes gens fixent la vitrine qui offre sur une vue peu intéressante, d'un air sceptique vis-à-vis du nouveau monde qui est en train de se former. La démence ne cesse d'accroître : tant de morts et de malades, tant de personnes mentalement instables. Que va donc devenir l'humanité d'ici là ? La jeune femme du duo ne peut vraisemblablement s'empêcher de penser à ça. Elle réfléchit, en triturant quelques mèches de sa chevelure blonde platine. N'écoutant même plus la personne qui l'accompagne, du moins si celle-ci lui parle bel et bien. Elle ne le sait même plus. Ce monde fou lui incite à s'en créer un nouveau dans son esprit, dans sa propre bulle...

« ...dice ! Eurydice des amants ! » Lui crie presque la voix du second. La jeune femme ne revenant à elle qu'après l'étrange appellation. De retour dans l'absurde monde, Eurydice regarde avec attention son homologue de ses prunelles noires : un homme à peine plus âgée qu'elle, aux yeux bleus et à une longue chevelure d'un blond doré. C'est difficile à voir s'il est énervé, exaspéré ou même inquiet. Elle ne comprend que très rarement son cousin.

« Il ne te faut que ça pour te faire revenir à la réalité, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, je dois dire que c'était une découverte étonnante, mais d'une certaine façon, cela devait évidemment bien arriver un jour... » Continue son cousin, cessant de fixer le monde extérieur pour déguster sa commande laissée de côté.

Eurydice en fait de même et se repasse la scène de la fameuse découverte, tentant de voir ce qu'il y avait de si évident. Comme semblait si bien le dire Shaka. Et dire que cela s'est déroulée tout juste hier...

_**Flash-back**_

_Eurydice rentre chez elle, comme d'habitude, en compagnie d'une de ses camarades de classe : Saori. Cette dernière possède une imposante chevelure violette, ainsi qu'une grande gentillesse, une nature douce. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle a une inhabituelle prestance, une certaine noblesse. Très intrigante. Mais cela doit juste son esprit qui lui joue des tours._

_La jeune femme est sur le point de rentrer chez elle, où elle y vit avec Shaka, après avoir salué son amie. Quelqu'un la retient par le bras, c'est Saori. La violette la fixe avec un air grave, avant de lui dire quelques mots sur un ton bien trop imposant._

_« Dans un an, les vingt-et-un arcanes au complet s'éveilleront. D'ici là, soit capable de vaincre le mal qui souille ce monde. Souviens-toi de ta vie dans l'autre dimension... Le sixième arcane, Eurydice des amants...»_

_Puis Saori lui lâche le bras en souriant. Son sourire habituel. Et s'en va, comme si rien ne s'est passé. Bien vite rejoint par Shion qui sort de son immeuble, dont la blonde ignore toujours autant sa relation avec son amie. Connaissance ? Ami ? Cousin ? Frère peut-être ?_

_Eurydice soupire, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qui vient de se passer. Elle rentre chez eux sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Entrant dans l'immeuble, prenant l'ascenseur, sélectionnant l'étage, etc. Et tout cela, en étant perdue dans ses pensées. La jeune femme repasse en boucle les dires de Saori. _

_Elle ne fait même pas attention à Shaka, un thé entre les mains et assit sur le canapé. Celui-ci semble tout à fait savoir le trouble qui ronge sa cousine. Se permettant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson avant de débuter la discussion._

_« Dis-moi, qui es-tu donc ? D'après Shion, je serais Shaka de la papesse, le deuxième arcane. Et lui, il serait Shion du jugement, le vingtième arcane. Fait absurde... Mais intéressant, je trouve... »_

_Il boit une deuxième gorgée, attendant la réponse de la plus jeune. Elle soupire, avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé. Puis, elle tente de retrouver les mots exactes utilisés par son amie, avant de prendre la parole._

_« Je suis censée être Eurydice des amants, le sixième arcane. C'est Saori qui me l'a dit, mais je ne sais pas vraiment le lien qu'elle a dans cette histoire. Serait-elle aussi un 'arcane' ? Et puis... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'autre dimension ? »_

_Ils continuent d'en parler, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit... _

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Eurydice finit sa commande, avec la même mine songeuse qu'elle garde depuis le début de la journée. Elle soupire. Encore une fois. Elle ne comprend plus rien à sa vie, est-ce la folie qui s'est enfin emparée d'elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si évident dans cette histoire ?

« Navrée de t'avoir tant troublée hier, ma chère amie. Mais je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de te dire la vérité d'une telle manière... » Commence d'une petite voix la nouvelle arrivée. Saori... Elle est comme d'habitude cette fois-ci. Avec son air doux, cette gentillesse qui lui propre.

La blonde fixe la violette. Cherchant la moindre trace d'explication, la moindre vérité. Son amie en fait de même, mais cette fois pour chercher le consentement de sa présence auprès d'eux. Shaka ne dit rien, mais comme d'habitude cela signifie : faites comme vous voulez, mais ne me déranger pas, compris ?

L'arcane des amants bouge, laissant une place à sa camarade. Cette dernière s'assoit, redevenant soudainement la forte femme d'hier. Le blond ne semble même pas surpris par le changement, contrairement à sa cousine qui devient songeuse. En y repensant, Saori avait sous-entendu un autre être en elle.

« Pour commencer, je vais me présenter : mon nom est Athéna. Je suis le vingt-et-unième arcane, celui du monde. Mais dans l'autre dimension, j'étais une déesse de la Grèce antique. Je représentais la sagesse et la guerre. » Elle s'arrête, regardant leurs réactions. Puis réfléchit, semblant chercher les bons mots à dire. Eurydice ne comprend absolument rien, pourquoi nous raconter de telle ânerie ? Shaka, pour sa part, tente de trouver une logique... Non, une vérité dans ses dires. Car malgré la logique du monde qui se dégrade petit à petit, ce que venait de dire la jeune femme ont une consonance de réalité. Il voulait en savoir plus...

Saori ou encore Athéna le compris. Elle fouille dans son sac à main, en y sortant un vieux jeu de tarot et un petit carnet d'adresses.

« Tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé vos souvenirs de l'autre dimension. Il me sera totalement impossible d'expliquer notre situation. Shaka, il me semble que nous pouvons faire confiance à Shion pour qu'il t'aide de ce côté-là, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit elle. Il acquiesce, il est vrai que lui et Shion sont de très bons amis. Elle lui tend une carte du jeu. Celle de la papesse... Coïncidence ?

« Quant à toi Eurydice, il me sera compliqué de t'aider moi-même. Je te conseille d'aller voir cet homme, qui partage avec toi la place de sixième arcane. Son nom est Orphée, voici ses coordonnées. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une... connaissance de Saori. » Continue la jeune femme. Tendant à son amie une page de son carnet qu'elle a arrachée et comme pour son cousin : une carte du jeu de tarot, non deux cartes identiques. Les amants. Finalement, c'est tout sauf d'une coïncidence...

Quelques heures plus tard, Eurydice se trouve devant un... manoir. D'accord, ce n'était pas prévu ça. Elle fixe l'immense bâtisse, puis reporte son regard sur l'imposante grille faisant office de portail. Comment va-t-elle entrer ? Comment va-t-elle expliquer sa présence ? Plus elle réfléchit, elle a mal à la tête. Cette situation était si compliquée...

Quelqu'un tousse derrière elle. La blonde se retourne, elle voit un vieil homme. Il lui sourit, démontrant toute sa joie. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui répondre par un sourire similaire. De sa voix fatiguée, le plus âgé lui demande le pourquoi de sa présence.

« C'est... compliqué. Je suis venue voir un dénommé Orphée, de la part d'une de mes amies et... » Commence-t-elle, avant d'être coupée par le rire du vieillard qui lui répond sur un ton rempli de bonheur.

« Votre amie, ne s'appelle-t-elle pas Saori ? Ah ! Alors, vous devez être la jeune Eurydice, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, suivez-moi je vais vous montrer les jardins, histoire de patienter. Ce petit Orphée est occupé, mais il aura sûrement bientôt fini ! » Lui répond le vieil homme, l'emmenant vers la demeure, d'un naturel déconcertant. Mais elle doit bien avouer que les jardins sont sublimes, presque irréels.

Eurydice et le vieil homme, qu'elle découvre avec surprise l'identité : Mitsumasa Kido, père de Saori. Il lui parle de tas de choses. Que sa fille et Orphée devaient être liés, se marier, mais qu'eux deux ont vivement protesté. Orphée parlait d'une femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, que jamais il ne se lierait avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Le vieil homme lui explique que l'identité de la femme tant aimée n'est toujours pas connue. Il en profite d'ailleurs pour la questionner, voulant savoir un maximum sur l'une des rares et véritables amies de sa fille adorée.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'un jeune homme, à la chevelure et aux prunelles d'un bleu si claire, arrive. Il est accompagné d'un homme, qui semble être son père. Ils saluent respectueusement Mitsumasa, ce dernier s'éclipse avec l'adulte. Laissant la blonde avec le jeune homme, il fixe Eurydice, d'une manière surprise.

« E...Eurydice ? Dis-moi que c'est bien toi ! » Lui demande l'inconnu, d'une voix remplie d'espoir. La jeune femme ne comprend rien... Elle ne comprend vraiment plus rien ! Mais que se passe-t-il enfin !?

« Je me nomme Eurydice. Je suis navrée, mais je ne me souviens de rien de l'autre dimension. » Déclare avec crainte la jeune femme. Elle prend les deux cartes de tarot données par Saori, puis tend l'une d'elle au jeune homme.

« Tu es Orphée, n'est-ce pas ? Saori... Non, Athéna m'a brièvement parlé de toi. Je... Pourras-tu m'aider à me souvenir ? » Demande Eurydice, lui souriant timidement. Il en fait de même, prendre la carte. Puis la prend dans ses bras, avant de lui murmurer quelques mots avec le même espoir.

« C'est bien moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour t'aider. Bientôt, nous nous aimerons comme la dernière fois... » Orphée semble être, en ce moment même, l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Étrangement, l'étreinte ne dérange aucunement Eurydice. Inconsciemment, l'arcane de l'amante enlace l'arcane de l'amant.

Le temps passe. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la découverte des arcanes de Shaka et d'Eurydice, tous deux se souviennent enfin de l'autre monde. Shaka aidant Shion sur la quête de l'éveil : celle de retrouver toutes les autres arcanes. Eurydice et Orphée, eux, profitent de leur nouvelle chance de s'aimer. Ils ont retrouvé leurs souvenirs, certes, mais ne savent rien de la situation réelle. Athéna leur a dit, avec la même douceur de Saori.

« J'aimerais tant vous expliquer toute l'histoire. Mais il faudra attendre encore un moment. Attendre l'éveil des vingt-et-un arcanes, nous ne sommes que quatre pour l'instant... »

C'est un jour pluvieux. Le paysage est triste, fade. La folie devient très vite une menace, trop vite même... La violette soupire, elle s'inquiète. Vont-ils y arriver ? Elle se le demande... Un an pour retrouver tout le monde, pour leur faire se souvenir de l'autre dimension, pour leur faire connaître leur nouvelle force, celle des arcanes. L'ancienne déesse attend, dans l'appartement d'Eurydice et de Shaka. Ce dernier est avec elle, attendant les futurs et nouveaux arrivants.

Le bruit d'une clé insérée dans la serrure se fait entendre. La violette sent l'aura troublée de Shion, elle l'entend lui parler d'une voix... presque fatiguée, voir même exaspérée.

« ...Athéna du monde... » Commence-t-il. L'aura de Shaka se trouble, elle aussi... Que se passe-t-il ?

« As-tu trouvé les jumeaux ? Tu m'as l'air bien déstabilisé, Shion du jugement. » Demande Athéna, fixant pensivement les cartes restantes. Avant de détourner le regard vers le plus âgé, l'arcane du monde se fige. Devant elle se trouve Shion et...

**À SUIVRE...**


End file.
